Description: The George Meany Center for L V Labor Studies (The Center), in cooperation with eight rail union, the AFL-CIO Department of Occupational Safety and Health, the AFL-CIO transportation trades Department, and the Railway Labor Executives Association, submits this application for the EPA-HWWT program. The objective of the cooperative effort is to develop and sustain a nationwide training program for rail workers involved in the transportation of hazardous materials and hazardous waste. The target population is 166,800 conductors, brakemen, switchmen, carmen, signalmen, laborers, boilermakers, and maintenance of way workers. The program also intends to build with major railroads an infrastructure of peer instructor teams to deliver hazardous materials training and serve as a worksite resource for hazardous materials information.